


pact.

by snerika



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: ALTERNATIVELY, braig vc: hey guys welcome to my get possessed by as many demons as possible, smash that like if u think demonic possession is....kinda hot.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snerika/pseuds/snerika
Summary: local man gets possessed by a second, more powerful demon. at least this one's a pretty chill guy.





	pact.

**Author's Note:**

> here we see me slowly accepting that luxu possessed braig

The set up is relatively simple. Man gets major injury. To cope, man goes to bar, gets blackout drunk, and slumps over at a table for a while until his friends come and get him. 

The medication must’ve had a bad reaction to the alcohol though, because Braig was having some wack-ass dreams. 

He stood on some stained glass image of himself, backlit by… something. Who the fuck knew why, drunk dreams were wild. 

“Hey,” said…something. When did a vaguely-humanoid black mass show up in front of him? It didn’t have a mouth, or arms, or really anything that actually made him humanoid aside from a frankly aggressive amount of teal eyes. 

“Who the hell are you?” Braig asked, and took a step back. 

“I’m Luxu. You’re Braig. Listen man, I’m gonna cut to the chase here. There’s another guy trying to possess you right now, but you’ve been pretty good at…not letting him do that? But you aren’t gonna last much longer. And he’s got something that’s mine. So here’s my deal for you: if you let me possess you, I’ll keep him suppressed. Convinced he has full control of you, but suppressed. I’ll give you like…40% autonomy? That sound good? Is that a plan?” 

Is it possible to be too drunk for a dream? It can’t be. That feels pretty fucking impossible. He wants this dream to be over. 

“Yeah? I guess? What the hell, do it man. I don’t give a damn.” 

It’s a pretty simply absorption - on Luxu’s part at least. Braig’s mental state is on shaky enough footing to make taking over his heart like slipping on a worn pair of shoes. Xehanort’s (what the fuck kind of name is that, anyways?) influence is painfully easily to push away from the more important parts of Braig’s heart. A few seconds and Luxu’s in total control, just as he likes it, but where’s…? Did Braig wake up? 

Oh! Too much pressure. He’d forgotten he was working with someone inexperienced with possession. Mom would’ve laughed at him if he found out. “Braig? You alright in there?” Luxu called as he wrapped his tendrils around the heart. He couldn’t really lighten up much more than this. 

There he is, just a little shaken. “I’m just gonna take over and walk you home, sound like a plan? You’re kinda fucked up. ” All Luxu got was a shaky nod before he wrestled control of the optical nerve from Xehanort, and stood the body up like nothing happened. “Don’t worry about me not being able to get back. I’ve got your memories too,” he said aloud, acquainting himself with this body’s voice and inflection. Sure enough, Luxu reached back into recent memory and—“Barracks, huh? You a military guy? Had a body a while back that was a corporal. Wild stuff. “ the three of them walked down the road towards the castle in welcome silence for a few minutes, until Luxu blew a concentrated stream of air. “Shit man, you can’t whistle? I’m fixing that, one second. “ Braig felt a twinge that would otherwise spell a headache if he wasn’t currently possessed by not one, but two eldritch horrors, and it quickly dissipated to the sound of Luxu whistling a jaunty tune. 

“You don’t have to worry about shit anymore buddy. Just give me a tap when you want control and I’ll see if it’s a safe time. I’ve got Xehanort’s shit on lock, so just don’t do any...weird plotting, get me?” 

Braig did not respond

“Good talk, bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> remember 2 live the LLL (luxu loving life)


End file.
